Put it in - PLL FANFIC
by HornyLittleLiar
Summary: Quick one shot. Caleb RIvers / Toby Cavanaugh. Warning: SLASH. If you don't like boyxboy action, then don't read it! You have been warned!


**AUTHOR: HORNYLITTLELIAR**

**TITLE: WHAT CALEB WANTS**

**RATING: M**

**PAIRING: CALEB RIVERS / TOBY CAVaNAUGH**

**A/N**: **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story depicts grown adult males in a consensual,****loving, relationship. If that bothers you, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I** **do not own, nor am Iassociated with Pretty Little Liars. No****copyright infringement intended.**

**CALEB's P.O.V.:**

I stood up, threw myself at him and planted my lips on his. It was not a kiss that you would expect from Toby Cavanaugh. It was not rough and rushed, but sweet and playful. He licked at my lips softly, begging for entrance and that was the second I knew that I was hopelessly devoted to him. I let his tongue slip into my mouth and twirled it around my mouth. He explored every single inch. My tongue met his and they danced inside our mouths. His hand landed on my hip and he broke of the kiss.

"Are you sure?" – he asked

"Absolutely."

He pulled my shirt over my head and started touching my chest. His hand went to one of my nipples and pinched it, until it was rock hard. My body tingled under the caress of his hand. We went back to making out, after I removed the top of his chloting. Our bodies touched and the heat around us increased. His perfectly defined abs were outstanding and I had to lick them. He smiled, surprised by my sudden initiative. I kissed his collar bone and started sucking on it. My gaze wandered down to the little path of hair leading down to his bulge. I looked up to his face again and he smiled reassuringly. My hand went down to his bulge and squeezed it. Once. Twice. I loved the way his body tensed with each little squeeze. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He removed them. I started licking it through the underwear and he moaned quietly. I felt him pulling down my pants and slipped my hand under the waistband. I touched his dick and slowly started stroking the head. I felt that he was cut and shaved down there. I could see by the expression on his face that he felt and enjoyed every single of my touches. By now my pants and boxers were lying on the floor and Toby went right to it by licking over my shaft. I groaned and ripped his briefs right of his legs and threw them next to mine. I put the head in my mouth and started stroking along the length of his cock. I tried to get more of the cock in my mouth and and slowly started sucking. Toby was meanwhile sucking on my balls while jerking me off. I grabbed his balls with my other hand and massaged them. Toby moaned and my balls, still in his mouth, vibrated of the sound waves, which again made me moan.

We were busy 69-ing, when I felt Toby's finger spreading my butt cheeks. His index finger went in between them and found its way to my hole. He moved his finger around the entrance to my virgin hole and suddenly opened it by sticking it inside. I winced out of pain, which made Toby stop.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle"

"Okay."

He let me lay down on his bed and sucked on his finger seductively. He restarted massaging the entrance to my hole and slipped his finger in again. It still hurt, not as much as before, but still.

Toby smiled at me reassuringly and let it just stay inside the hole. After a while, it didn't hurt anymore and actually felt kinda good. He added another finger and repeated the process. After I got used to two fingers inside me, he slowly started moving them, fucking me with his fingers. When he added the third finger, it didn't hurt anymore, but actually felt good.

"Put it in" - I whispered.

He removed his fingers from my hole and replaced them with his pre-cum leaking cock. It slipped in, due to still being wet from my sucking action before. It took a while, but after a while I felt his balls touching my butt. His full length was buried inside me. He then started retreating and reinserting his cock and soon he was fucking me. It felt like I was in heaven. He, rhythmically hitting my prostate, was pure pleasure. I knew that he has wanted me as much as I have wanted him. He started going faster and his balls started slapping against me. He smiled at me and made me relax even more. I soon saw pearls of sweat on his forehead and he grew bigger and bigger in my hole. Every thrust sent me into ecstasy. His huge cock slided in and out of me. He turned me around, so that I was on my knees and fucked me doggy style. He leaned forward and started stroking my dick and smearing the pre-cum all over the head of my cock. He started panting and I knew he was close.

"Toooby..." I moaned.  
He came inside of me. His cum felt warm dripping out of my butt hole. He smiled at me turned me around again and put my dick in his mouth again. He sucked on it and his tongue twirled around its head. It didn't take long, before I tensed up and shot my load in his mouth. We were breathless, he smiled at me and kissed me.

**A/N:**

**Hiii guys. So I hope you like my new fanfic.. Ofcourse it's about Taleb. I mean they are after all the cutest & hottest couple that exists.. Anyways, thanks for reading it! Don't forget to follow, comment & add it to ur favorites :D Bb :***

**~HornyLittleLiar**


End file.
